Adventures after a Mistake2
by Luiz4200
Summary: My sequel to DPcrazy's Adventures after a Mistake. My story starts from where Chapter 10 of Adventures after a Mistake ended. If you still havent reached this chapter don't read this fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. All other characters who appeared in "Adventures after a Mistake" belong to its author DPcrazy. My sequel starts after Chapter 10 of "Adventures after a Mistake" so if DPcrazy makes more chapters ignore them while reading my story.**

**Adventures after a Mistake2**

Two weeks have passed ever since Danny's plan to make Shadow and Abby get along failed and Shadow vanished through the Ghost Portal. Since Matt Foley never told the Fenton that Shadow is, indeed, Jake Fenton, they don't know why he's also missing.

"I don't understand where would Jake go that we haven't looked for." Danny says.

"Maybe Shadow had kidnapped him." Abby says. "That would explain why both of them disappeared almost the same day."

"I don't think it would take so long until we got a ransom note had Shadow or any other ghost kidnapped Jake but I agree there may be some connection. I would suspect Jake is Shadow except that I don't think why he would keep it a secret from me. Specially after yesterday, when I told Shadow I believe he's a good guy." Danny says.

"Remember about that Reality Gauntlet incident?" Sam asks. "Your parents discovered you are Danny Phantom and you erased their memories even after they told you they accepted you anyway."

"I was afraid they would become too protective of me. It would be worse than having them trying to rip me molecule by molecule. But since I allowed Abby to join me he would know it wouldn't be a problem."

"Maybe he would be afraid of being rejected for having a ghost half that doesn't look like a Phantom and Abby and Tori did nothing except making things worse." Sam theorizes.

"Mom, Dad. You both can stay here discussing this ridiculous hypothesis of Jake being Shadow but I'm going to my room and listen if a friend of mine will call me with news about Jake." Abby says.

Abby goes to her room, where she finds a message written by Jake saying that to get him safe she must meet Shadow at the football stadium near the ruins of the ancient castle of Green Bay, Wisconsin. Satisfied at the new evidence of Shadow being Evil and at the same time angry he would kidnap her 'powerless' brother, she flies to Wisconsin without telling anybody where she went.

Jack and Maddie Fenton had arrived at Danny's home (they've visited Danny regularly to comfort their son ever since Jake was reported missing) when Danny and Sam realize Abby had been quiet for too long and go to her room to investigate and find the message left behind. Abby's parents and paternal grandparents thought the same thing: "Plasmius"!

**For those who didn't see Chapter 10 of "Adventures after a Mistake", Shadow got so mad with Abby for presuming him to be Evil just because he's a "ghost" that he ran away to the Ghost Zone where he was found by Vlad Plasmius, who started training him. If you check the reviews for that story you'll realize the idea of Shadow being adopted by Plasmius was mine. My only regret is the fact I hoped to make this chapter bigger. I hope to get better luck next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I learned DPcrazy had developed more chapters of her "Adventures after a Mistake" but since I've started my story before that I'll keep following my way through it. Let's go ahead and see if Shadow will really try to get even with his sister.**

After flying all her way to Wisconsin, Abby Phantom finds the football stadium mentioned on the ramson note and finds nobody but Shadow waiting for her. She lands on it and a Ghost Shield is activated sealing both of them inside the field. Vlad appears in his human self in front of them.

"Run away, Sir." Abby says. "This is an Evil Ghost and I'll hold him while you escape."

"There's no need to worry, Abigail." Vlad says. "This Ghost Shield is modified so no ghost or human will be able to leave the area inside it."

"Really? How do you know that much about ghost technology?" Abby asks.

"I worked on it with your grandparents during the college days. My name is Vlad Masters." He says.

"The Vlad Masters who used to be Mayor of Amity Park until exposing himself as an Evil half-ghost named Vlad Plasmius and holding the world hostage during the Disasteroid incident?" Abby asks, surprised.

"Enough about me." Vlad says. "Neither you or Shadow will leave until one finally destroys the other."

"Good. It was just a matter of time until I destroyed him anyway." She says.

They start fighting each other and Vlad delights himself watching it all when Danny, Sam, Jack and Maddie arrive on the Specter Speeder. Danny went intangible and snatches the remote from Vlad like he did in "Secret Weapons".

"Nice try, Daniel." Vlad says. "But that won't do you any good without the correct password and if you ever try an incorrect one you'll kill both Abby and Shadow. You won't risk having both of your children killed. Will ya?"

"What do you mean with "both"? Is Jake also inside the shiled area?" Danny asks.

"Oh, perhaps this video will explain it all." Vlad says.

Vlad produces one of his robot spies and shows a video of when Jake got inside the Fenton Portal hoping to be turned into Jake Phantom but becoming Shadow instead.

Danny is shocked. "Jake is Shadow? Why didn't he tell?"

"Daniel." Vlad says. "You should have known it better than anybody else. You, who feared your parents would rip you molecule by molecule after knowing you're Danny Phantom. He probably feared his sister would still hate him even knowing the truth."

"See, Danny." Sam says in triumph. "I told ya Jake would feel misplaced and would be afraid of being rejected if discovered to have a ghost half that doesn't look like Phantom. I'm surprised myself but I understand Jake's fears. I hope there's time to save both Jake and Abby."

"All right, Plasmius. Tell me the password or else..." Vlad threathens.

"Or else what, Daniel?" Vlad asks and then goes ghost – that's Danny's catchphrase but Vlad doesn't have one of his own. "You can't force me to tell. Unless Madeline agrees to ditch her husband for me."

"Never, you seriously crazed up fruitloop." Maddie says.

"Fine, try to rescue your Abigail and your Jacob without knowing the correct password." Vlad says.

It seemed that nothing would prevent Shadow from winning the fight but Abby suddenly develops the Ghostly Wail and not only knocks Shadow but also destroys the Ghost Shield. Abby turns human again and, for her surprise, so does Shadow. Seeing he lost, Plasmius flees back to the Ghost Zone while the Fentons take Jake back home.

Jake wakes up. "Where am I?"

"You're in your room, Jake. Or should I say Shadow?" Danny asks.

"Huh?"

"Forget it, Jake. We all saw you turning human after your sister knocked you down with her Ghostly Wail. By the way, when did you develop that, Abby?"

"I've never done that before." Abby says. "But why didn't you tell me before you also had ghost powers?"

"I thought you guys would reject me for having a ghost half that does not look like Phantom. I couldn't take you and Tori trying to destroy me because of my look. Not even Dad telling me as Shadow about when he used to be labeled as a bad guy diminished my fears. Talking about bad guys, aren't you angry now I really became a villain?" Jake asks.

"I was but Dad told me how manipulative Vlad Plasmius can be and how hard is to keep being good with everyone else thinking you are Evil." Abby says. (Danny didn't tell of how he only didn't become evil because Clockwork changed time)

"You're welcome to join us against Evil but first catch up with your weeks absent from school." Danny says. "I have already asked Matt to give copies of all that was taught last 2 weeks so you'll have no problem. And you'll have to pass make-up tests because of the ones you missed."

**If you think my story is over because Danny and Abby learned Jake is Shadow you're wrong. Next chapter will show Jake adjusting to his student life and starting his ghost hunting as a member of Team Phantom.**


	3. Chapter 3

After some days catching up with his days absent from class, Jake Fenton resumes his student life. Danny, Abby, Tori and Val finally accept Shadow as an ally but decided to keep his identity a secret (Abby Phantom didn't have too much of a choice since she's too Phantom-like and everybody knows Danny Phantom is Danny Fenton).

"Dad, why can't I let people know I have ghost powers?" Jake asks.

"Believe me." Danny says. "Once your identity is no longer a secret you'll miss not being famous. I still remember all the fuss around me when my secret was revealed to the world."

"If you think like that why did you name your alter ego Danny Phantom? Did you really believe nobody would suspect anything?"

"It worked to the point people had to see me changing from one form to another to learn the truth. And it was better than being called 'Inviso-Bill'."

Jake couldn't help but laugh at that name. Danny is then called to investigate a mystery robbery at a military base (ever since he was discovered and accepted the government has made him a special agent) and decides to bring his kids with him. Danny is the first to arrive at the base. Later Abby and by last, Shadow. Since Shadow still isn't known the soldiers pointed their guns at him.

"WaitWaitWait! He's with us!!!" Danny and Abby say in unison.

"Alright." The Base Commander says. "In that case welcome, huh..."

"Shadow."

"What's with that X in your chest if it's not a part of your name?" The Commander says.

"I am still trying to figure out that." Shadow says. "But why did you call us?"

"I only called Danny Phantom." The Commander says. "His daughter and you only came because he considers you both trustworthy. And I called him because some ghost inutilized the ghost shield that protected the base and then he stole our secret project. I need Danny's help to recover it."

"I'll help." Danny says. "What's this project and what does this ghost look like?"

"I suppose I must tell you but are you really sure this Shadow can be trusted?" The Commander asks.

"I trust him the same way I would trust a son of mine." Danny says.

The commander explains all about the project. It's a special armor moved by ecto-energy. (Basically an upgraded version of the exoskeleton developed by Danny's parents in Reign Storm) They intended to create a new weapon agains ghosts. When the commander described the ghost who stole it Danny was now sure of he already suspected ever since he was told what the stolen project was: the ghost is Skulker. Danny decides to patrol the city to search for tracks of the hunting ghost.

"Jake, Abby. You go home and rest a litle. I'll keep my patrolling." Danny says.

"But, Dad..." They try to protest.

"No buts." Danny says. "If Skulker has a new armor he'll be too dangerous for you. You go home and keep up with your schoolwork."

They agree and go home, where Jake starts doing his homework. Abby has other ideas.

"It's so unfair." Abby says. "We should be out there fighting Evil ghosts."

"You should have already got used to this." Jake replies. "I'm still adjusting my life as both a hero and a student."

"I still think they should take it easy on us about schoolwork. But Dad keeps saying we should focus on that and only get into ghost fighting when there's no way out of it. He was like that even when I was the only child of him to have ghost powers. He says the only reason he won't try to remove your powers is because he thinks that now you've experience having them you'll miss them more than when you never had them."

"Well. I believe in keep up with schoolwork and will study as best as I can. If you think like that it's good for you never keeping it a secret. We should schedule time for studies, training and eventual fights. Preferably studying and doing homework right after schooltime."

Suddenly wisps came from Jake's and Abby's mouths. Skulker came upgraded.

"Skulker?" Both Abby and Jake ask.

"I'm now Skulktech 9.9, the greatest hunter ever." Skulker says.

"With an technoligical armor controlled by me, Technus. Master of all things electronic and beeping. We are now going to kill you so I, Technus, will be able to take over the world's technology. Oops, I bragged my plan again?"

"No wonder Dad considers you the master of long-winded introductions." Jake tells Technus.

"We are going ghost. Abby and Jake say as they turn into Abby Phantom and Shadow.

"Alright." Skulker answers. "But don't expect your Dad to save you. We modified the shield so no ghost or human could enter or leave."

"Just like Plasmius." Shadow says. "I think it's more than a coincidence."

"Since we are gonna kill you there's no problem in telling you." Technus says. "You're right, Shadow."

They start fighting and even the Ghostly Wail didn't help. (Vlad prepared a defense for it) Suddenly Sam started hugging Skulktech 9.9, which somehow weakened him. It's revealed Sam is wearing the deflector belt. It weakened him enabling Shadow to use Matt Foley's upgraded version of the Fenton Thermos on Technus. Unable to use the new armor by himself, Skulker leaves it, opening the ghost shield so he could flee back to his old armor, stationed near Fentonworks.

"The Greatest Hunter of the Ghost Zone won't be stopped by two kids." Skulker says.

"You're right. You'll be stopped by ME." Danny says and punches Skulker's armor's head away and sucks him into a classic Fenton Thermos.

Abby and Jake tell their Dad about how they and their Mom how they defeated Skulktech 9.9. They return what's left of the armor to the military base.

"Thank you, Team Phantom." The Commander says. "I would give you all a homage but we must keep the whole mess a secret."

After that Jake and Abby got back to their school duties.

**I'll stop things by now. The only reason I wrote this story was because I wanted to see Jake being discovered and accepted as a good guy and I didn't have the patience to wait DPcrazy to finish the original story. Maybe I'll write a new sequel when "Adventures after a Mistake" is complete or I'll use the characters in another story of mine. Goodbye.**


End file.
